


Ronnie, Don't Be A Hero

by XxXKatieLouXxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXKatieLouXxX/pseuds/XxXKatieLouXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something that popped into my head after watching a video on YouTube. Based on the song: 'Billy, Don't Be A Hero'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronnie, Don't Be A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head after watching a video on YouTube.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER – THEY ALL BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL J.K ROWLING !  
> (And as much as I'd like to own Ron Weasley, I DON'T – AND I NEVER WILL )
> 
> I DON'T own the song either, I just EDITED them!  
> (Song lyrics in _italics_ )

_The marchin' band came down along Main Street_   
_The soldier-blues fell in behind_   
_I looked across and there I saw Ronnie_   
_Waiting to go and join the line_   
_And with her head upon his shoulder_   
_His young and lovely fiancée_   
_From where I stood I saw she was cryin'_   
_And through her tears I heard her say_   
_"Ronnie don't be a hero, don't be a fool with your life"_   
_"Ronnie don't be a hero, come back and make me your wife"_   
_And as Ronnie started to go she said, "Keep your pretty head lo-o-ow"_   
_"Ronnie don't be a hero, come back to me"_

Here we are, about to go to the front line. I look around at the clusters of people. One couple caught my eye, though with such a vibrant hair colour it wouldn't be hard to spot Ron, he had ginger hair and she had bushy brown hair. Ron and Hermione, my best friends, she's sobbing on his shoulder, with her engagement ring sparkling in the sun. She's begging him not to go. She just wants her fiancée to be safe and alive. I understand, because I have my fiancée, Ginny, with her head on my shoulder doing the exact same as Hermione is.

_The soldier-blues were trapped on a hillside_   
_The battle raging all around_   
_The sergeant cried "We've got to hang on boys"_   
_"We got to hold this piece a'ground"_   
_"I need a volunteer to ride up"_   
_"And bring us back some extra men"_   
_And Ronnie's hand was up in a moment_   
_Forgettin' all the words she said_   
_She said_   
_"Ronnie don't be a hero, don't be a fool with your life"_   
_"Ronnie don't be a hero, come back and make me your wife"_   
_And as Ronnie started to go she said, "Keep your pretty head lo-o-ow"_   
_"Ronnie don't be a hero, come back to me"_

He never listens to Hermione! Putting himself in danger and forgetting she told him to keep himself safe.

_I heard his fiancée got a letter_   
_That told how Ronnie died that day_   
_The letter said that he was a hero_   
_She should be proud he died that way_   
_I heard she threw the letter away._

Something bad always happens when he doesn't listen to her! He's gone and got himself killed! And all they did was send her a bloody letter! They didn't even tell me until I was shipped back home the next day. He better be glad we won, because he would have been killed AGAIN if he'd died for no reason! I can't believe he left me alone with his grieving fiancée and his grieving sister AKA my fiancée. But that's life I guess. But Ron, I have one question though. WHY? Why didn't you listen to Hermione? I guess you'll never learn, and we'll never know.


End file.
